


Mixing Gods and Mortals 3 -- Departures

by Viola_Laterra



Series: Mixing Gods and Mortals [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Thor is called away to help the Avengers.  How can he reassure Jane of his devotion when he can't predict how soon he will return?(takes place between Thor: The Dark World and Avengers: Age of Ultron; written 13 May 2015)





	Mixing Gods and Mortals 3 -- Departures

"Jane," she heard her name, called softly in the distance. She murmured and turned over in the bed, avoiding the call to wake.

A strong hand caressed her arm gently but urgently. "Jane, it's time for you to wake up now." She struggled against consciousness for a moment longer, but the familiarity of the warm, deep voice was enough to draw her out.

She opened her eyes, and there was Thor, looking down at her protectively, sitting on the side of the bed. She'd been really deeply asleep... most likely because they'd stayed up so late last night talking, and doing other delightful and delicious things.

As she roused, he bent down to kiss her softly, and she reached up to hold him as he did. Sadly, though, he drew away after a moment. He looked uncomfortable and sad. 

"Jane, I have to go." The glow of his nearness cooled sharply. 

"Thor, no... do you have to?" He nodded. She slumped down in the bed, crushed. She knew it was going to happen, but she'd been avoiding thinking about it. It was remarkable how she felt like a cross between a petulant child and a desperate refugee.

He held her hand and stroked her hair while she grappled with it. At length, she gave up and accepted it. "When do you think... when do you think you might be back?" She asked, a little frightened of the answer. Some part of her still didn't ever expect him to come back... not even because he hadn't for so long before, but also because it was still hard to believe that he loved her, that he wanted her, given who he was and who she was.

He sighed, and said, "I do not know, Jane. I must shine the light of righteousness upon some dark things Tony Stark has unearthed." Her eyes widened, and he added, "It's nothing too dangerous. And I won't be leaving Earth." Leaving for the moment that she wasn't sure she believed his assessment of danger, for some reason it was reassuring that he wasn't leaving for another of the Nine Realms. It also meant he'd leave via Mjolnir, not via the Bifrost, and that was a little less dramatic and more missable for her. The Bifrost was still a really incredible piece of technology and she hated to miss it if she could be there, especially with some measurement equipment. For the first time in a week, she thought of Darcy and felt badly that she hadn't talked with any of her friends and colleagues since Thor had been here. She hoped they'd understood.

He made as if to stand up, and she noticed at that point that he was wearing his armor under his cloak, and had a sudden feeling of fear. He said it wasn't dangerous, but... what if something happened to him? Or what if he got taken off on some other necessary errand or quest before he came back to see her?

And then the reality of the whole thing hit her. She sat up straight in bed, covers falling away, and looked up at him, and said, "How is this even going to work? I never know when you're going to arrive, or when you'll leave... how is this any way to have a relationship?"

He looked a little distracted by everything the covers had exposed, but also a little hurt, and said, "You can't think about this like a scientist, you just have to... 'go with it' as they say. We'll have to take it as it comes."

She put her face in her hands. She mumbled into them somewhat indistinctly, "But, Thor, I *am* a scientist, and a human, not a..." and she raised her head and gestured a little wildly at all of him.

He caught her hands and kissed her fingers, one at a time. That stopped whatever she was trying to say. He looked over at her seriously. "Jane, I *am* sorry that I cannot... be the kind of partner you might want. If this displeases you," and he looked quite unhappy, "I will not lead you along. You do not owe me anything. If you do not want this, I will leave you to be free." It was clearly painful for him to say. Who knew what he'd had to give up to be with her.

She grumped wordlessly at him and threw her arms around him, heedless of all the armor and the cape and everything. "Of course I want this! I love you." She stopped. Had she said that out loud before? She thought perhaps not. She pulled away a little bit to look at him warily.

He looked back at her, again serious but not unhappy as before. "I love you, deeply, Jane Foster. I cannot offer you the relationship you might have hoped for. But I will do everything I can to keep you safe, to keep your world safe, and... I will do everything I can to come see you, no matter where you are. I may not be able to tell you when I will arrive or when I must leave. But never doubt that I love you and I want nothing so much as to be by your side."

She swallowed, feeling the weight of utter truth he had placed in what he said. She surged forward to kiss him deeply, and felt him respond. After a moment, she pulled away and said, "Okay."

He kissed her forehead, and stood. "Okay," she said again. The reality of his depth of feeling for her, and the reality of him leaving, both sunk in heavily.

He said to her, standing at the foot of the bed, "Besides, Heimdall can see you wherever you are, and he will tell me, so I will know where to find you."

She laughed, "You know, coming from anyone else, that would sound pretty creepy." He laughed too.

Then he strode back to her, kissed her one last time, and then left the room, left the apartment, and she heard the distant sound of thunder as he flew off to go investigate... whatever it was they needed to investigate.

She sighed and flopped back on the bed. So empty. Everything felt so empty. But there was a little glimmer of warmth deep in her, which told her he was real, he would be back, and that he loved her more deeply than any mortal could. She did feel a little special.

She reached for her cellphone, and pulled up Darcy's number. She sighed and dialed it.

"Glad you could rejoin us." Darcy sounded partly sarcastic and maybe a little jealous.

"Yeah, Hi Darcy, I missed you too. So... I have some ideas for some new measurements we should make, before the Convergence has gone away completely. We'll need the stabilizers Erik was working on before..."

Throwing herself into her work might seem like a questionable way to avoid the pain of Thor's absence, but at least she could make herself useful while she waited for him to return.


End file.
